Never Forget What's Important
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Jade and Beck have a fight he freaks out after learning of an accident that happened which may have taken Jade's life.  Oneshot.  Bade with a dash of Tandre


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade were always fighting. It was almost as if they did it as a hobby. He said something that pissed her off. She responded they would argue and then spend the rest of the time making up.<br>"ARE YOU SEVEN SHADES OF STUPID," Jade snapped at her boyfriend.  
>"I'M NOT STUPID JADE," Beck snapped, "I did what I thought was right"<br>"YEAH WELL YOU WERE WRONG," Jade snapped, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GET THE WHOLE STORY. YOU ASSUMED I STARTED THE FIGHT!"  
>"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO AND BESIDES I SAID THE SAME THING TO TORI THAT I SAID TO YOU"<br>"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME YOU FUCKTARD," Jade snapped  
>"Look," he said, "We'll talk about this later"<br>"NO," she said, "I'M GOING! I'LL BE BACK LATER AFTER I'M NOT SO PISSED"  
>"BUT YOU HAVE-"<br>"SHOVE IT," she said and walked out. Beck told Lane about what happened.  
>"Just give her some time," he said, "Jade will calm down and you were sort of wrong"<br>"NO I WASN'T," Beck said, "Jade has to stop thinking that she can just act any way she wants to and think it's okay. She poured ice water down Tori's shirt"  
>"Did Tori complain?"<br>"No Tori fought back and then there was insanity," Beck said  
>"Beck I think you need to learn to communicate better with Jade," Lane said, "She's gone through a rough time so she's on edge right now"<br>"Maybe you're right," Beck said, "But still-"  
>"The word but makes the first half of your sentence a lie,"<br>"Fine," Beck said, "I'm gonna go now. I need to clear my mind" Several hours later Beck realized that it was getting late and he was on edge himself. He thought turning on the TV would help calm him down. He flipped on the TV and saw something that put his stomach in knots. There had been a horrible accident on the freeway. Three people died in the accident. A man and a woman died but also a teenage girl unidentified. They showed a picture of the car. FUCK! It looked exactly like Jade's car. Quickly Beck got on his cell phone and called Jade.  
><em>"Jade," <em>he said, _"Baby please call me. I love you and I'm so sorry about the fight we had. Please call me as soon as you get the message."_ He hung up and text her. He was freaking out. Half an hour later he still heard nothing from her. He was going from scared to petrified. He text Andre.  
><em>Have you heard from Jade <em>A few seconds later Andre text him back  
><em>No why?<br>I think she could have been killed. The accident on the news... the car was just like Jade. Dude I don't know what I'll do if I lose her._ Minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Andre.  
>"It's gonna be okay man," he said, "Jade is like a cat. She has nine lives." Beck smiled a little bit. He was sure that this had to be okay. It <strong>had to be. <strong>Jade and Beck would fight a lot sometimes but he could not lose Jade! She was his reason for living. He couldn't imagine anything worse then losing her.  
>"Beck I know how you feel," Andre said, "Remember Tori almost died a few months ago." Beck nodded numbly. He remembered. Andre and Tori had gotten into an argument and then a few hours later she was admitted to the hospital with a heat stroke. That was probably the worst feeling Andre ever had. He felt as if it was his fault that Tori was in this condition. She was in critical condition. It was only 3 days later when she woke up. ((Flashback))<br>**_Andre looked up when he heard Tori stir.  
>"You're here," she said smiling weakly.<br>"Of course I'm here Tori," he said stroking her hair, "I was so worried about you. GO- I'm so sorry about a few days ago" _**((Flashback ends))  
>"If she's gone it means that... my whole-"<br>"STOP," Andre said, "There could be a perfectly good explanation for all of this. You need to calm down and breathe. You freaking out is not going to make this situation better. You need to think clearly." It was at that moment that the door opened and Jade came in. Beck ran to her, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years.  
>"You're okay," he said, "You're alive"<br>"Of course I am," she said kissing him back, "What are you going on about?"  
>"There was an accident," Andre said, "That killed 3 people and the unidentified one had a car that looked like yours"<br>"My car was stolen," Jade said, "and my cell phone died. It was not a good day for me"  
>"It was a worse day for me," Beck said kissing her again fiercely, "If I lost you I don't know what I would do"<br>"Beck," she said, "I'm not going anywhere and even if you did lose me I would always be there in your heart."


End file.
